High On You
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: She couldn't remember who had initiated this at the moment; it had clearly been on both of their minds, but everything about him told her that he needed this badly.


**Just a short little smutty Waige oneshot taking place at some point in the couple days following Foul Balls. I wasn't sure what to call this one, then looked at my "filing title" - Waige 420 smut - and came up with "High On You." To clarify - no cannabis was harmed in the making of this fic.**

* * *

As they paused upon nearing the bed and turned toward each other, Paige could see in the brief look she got into Walter's eyes before they closed how he wanted her, and when their lips locked again it was like driving a point home. She couldn't remember who had initiated this at the moment; it had clearly been on both of their minds, but everything about him told her that he needed this badly. She knew something had happened between him and Cabe before they reached the baseball game, and she knew his struggle upon arriving. Even scoring the winning run – even getting to be the hero once again, this time at something he wasn't good at – hadn't seemed to quiet his mind. Once their celebrations were over, he began giving off an aura that suggested some sort of chaos in his mind. She'd wished she could stay that night, but Ralph was with her, and they both still felt uncomfortable even merely sharing a bed with her son in the same place.

But Ralph wasn't here tonight, and she helped Walter push his opened shirt down his arms, pulling her sweater over her head as his top dropped to the floor. Her bra went next, falling on top of the sweater.

Walter pulled her toward him, and she put her hands on his shoulders for leverage as she jumped up and hooked her ankles together behind his back. He slid a hand underneath her, holding her in place, his other hand going around her waist as his lips locked around one of her nipples. She let out a low sigh, her chest pushing against his mouth as she curled her fingers through his hair, feeling him grunt when her actions created tugging at his scalp. Paige released his curls, almost immediately flexing her nails against his scalp when his tongue swirled on her sensitive skin, causing her to gasp and then exhale his name. It was probably barely a minute later when he turned and carried her the rest of the short distance to the bed, and Paige was glad of it, his attentions having dramatically increased her already intense need to have him inside her. When he laid her down on the bed, Paige lifted her hips and pushed her jeans and underwear down, getting them nearly to her knees before Walter reached down and assisted, pulling them off the rest of the way and tossing them in the general direction of the rest of their clothes. He freed himself of his own trousers and boxers and bent over her, kissing her breasts as his hand found its way between her legs, testing her readiness.

"Jesus Walter," she said, her voice sounding the way it did only in situations like this, "what in the world are you waiting for?"

He kissed her, on the lips again, and then straightened up, reaching down to position himself. Then he leaned back over her, his lips back on hers as he eased himself in. He always did this part slowly, carefully, but Paige wasn't surprised at all when he began to move in a faster and slightly more forceful rhythm than they usually set. The look in his eyes when they were still on their feet had told her that.

She briefly wondered if anything was wrong, but it was hard to entertain that thought when they were like this, rocking together, moaning quietly in unison. They were good at this. Good at this and at back scratches and at hand squeezes and forehead kisses and cuddles on the couch. And at laughing together. Communication, verbal expressions of love and appreciation, he still struggled and she did too on occasion, even though she hated to admit it. But physical affection, oh God, they were good at that.

Their rhythm was steady. He may have been desperate for her, but his stamina was intact. Paige closed her eyes and tipped her head back; Walter's lips found her exposed throat. When she moaned, her voice box buzzed against his lips and she felt hot breath against her skin when he groaned, a little less quietly this time. Paige slid her hand around to the back of his neck, pulling his mouth to hers, kissing him until both of them needed air. He kissed her again after a few breaths, a few small sounds, but she was nearing the point where she couldn't keep kissing, needed her lips free to gasp and whimper, and recognizing that, Walter lowered his head to her breasts again, knowing full well that that would do it after not too much longer.

"Oh God," she whispered, the sensations growing stronger by the second. Her hands came down to the sheets, fingers curling around them, and Walter's hips moved faster, giving her friction in all the right places with each firm, deep thrust, and Paige heard his name, one, two, three, four times in quick succession, recognizing the voice as her own as she writhed beneath him. Walter's hips kept moving for a few more seconds, then he went still, his mouth moving to her other breast. He was still hard inside her and his body wasn't trembling the way it usually did, and when he started thrusting again, bringing Paige's sensitive – but – not – too – much body right back to the brink almost immediately, she thanked her lucky stars for having a boyfriend who took the time to learn all the tricks. "Oh," she moaned, pushing up into a reclined position, her hands pressed into the mattress out and just behind her. Walter's lips went to her neck, his hips pumping faster, the combination sending her body back to the edge, teetering for a few seconds before falling. Paige felt her eyes roll back in her head, and she was grateful that she could feel Walter following her over, because he usually closed his eyes when he came and she knew she was making exactly the kind of face he would get so damn smug about later, if he noticed.

He thrust a couple more times, slowly, groaning each time, then crawled onto the mattress next to her. They lay on their backs, breathing hard; her hand found his and their fingers intertwined. After a period of time that Paige couldn't discern, he rolled half on his side to put a kiss on her cheek before returning to his back.

"I'm gonna be sore in the morning," she commented with a smile once her wind had returned.

"Sorry," Walter said.

She swatted him playfully. "Don't be sorry. That was incredible."

"Me, too," he said with a nod. "Although like you, I think my muscles may decide to protest." He pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Should I draw a bath?"

"Only if you share it with me," Paige said, reaching out to lightly caress his hip. "Just no more of what we just did until the protesting is over."

"Oh, believe me," Walter said. "After the shower incident following your illness, I am just as disenchanted with the concept as you are."

"Then yes," Paige said. "That would be lovely.


End file.
